Prisoner of Love
by NjSj
Summary: A skipbeat songfic. How Ren confesses to Kyoko.


"Prisoner of Love" ----- a SKIPBEAT songfic

_**Song: Prisoner of Love by Utada Hikaru

* * *

**_

_**~~~JAPANESE LYRICS~~~**_

_**I'm a prisoner of love**_

_**Prisoner of love**_

_**Just a prisoner of love**_

_**I'm just a prisoner of love**_

_**A prisoner of love**_

_**Heiki na kao de uso wo tsuite**_

_**Waratte iyake ga sashite**_

_**Raku bakari shiyou to shite ita**_

_**Naimononedari BURU-SU**_

_**Mina yasuragi wo motomete iru**_

_**Michitariteru noni ubaiau**_

_**Ai no kage wo otte iru**_

_**Taikutsu na mainichi ga kyuu ni kagayakidashita**_

_**Anata ga arawareta ano hi kara**_

_**Kodoku demo tsurakutemo heiki da to omoeta**_

_**I'm just a prisoner of love**_

_**Just a prisoner of love**_

_**Prisoner of love**_

_**Prisoner of love**_

_**I'm a prisoner of love**_

_**Yameru toki mo sukoyaka naru toki mo**_

_**Arashi no hi mo hare no hi mo tomo ni ayumou**_

_**I'm gonna tell you the truth**_

_**Hitoshirezu tsurai michi wo erabu**_

_**Watashi wo ouen shite kureru**_

_**Anata dake wo tomo to yobu**_

_**Tsuyogari ya yokubari ga muimi ni narimashita**_

_**Anata ni ai sareta ano hi kara**_

_**Jiyuu demo yoyuu demo hitori ja munashii wa**_

_**I'm just a prisoner of love**_

_**Just a prisoner of love**_

_**Oh mou sukoshi da yo**_

_**Don't you give up**_

_**Oh misutenai zettai ni**_

_**Zankoku na genjitsu ga futari wo hikisakeba**_

_**Yori issou tsuyoku hikareau**_

_**Ikura demo ikura demo ganbareru ki ga shita**_

_**I'm just a prisoner of love**_

_**Just a prisoner of love**_

_**Arifureta nichijou ga kyuu ni kagayakidashita**_

_**Kokoro wo ubawareta ano hi kara**_

_**Kodoku demo tsurakutemo heiki da to omoeta**_

_**I'm just a prisoner of love**_

_**Just a prisoner of love**_

_**I'm a prisoner of love**_

_**Prisoner of love**_

_**Prisoner of love**_

_**I'm just a prisoner of love**_

_**I'm a prisoner of love**_

_**Stay with me, stay with me**_

_**My baby, say you love me**_

_**Stay with me, stay with me**_

_**Hitori ni sasenai

* * *

**_

_***I'm going to use the english translation for this story :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Normal POV

It's been a year now since Kyoko and Ren were reunited in LME. Through the year, they had become close friends. They both secretly have feeling for each other but both are too scared to confess- fearing it may ruin their friendship.

Today was just another ordinary day for both of them, but that's just the start. Today, things are going to drastically change for them.

It was 8 o'clock in the night. Ren and Kyoko just finished eating the delicious supper that Kyoko cooked for them. Nowadays, Kyoko's coming to Ren's apartment to cook is a regular thing since they are now close friends. Ren and Kyoko are sitting on Ren's couch watching mtv when Utada Hikaru's song "Prisoner of Love" was shown.

* * *

REN POV

_I'm a prisoner of love_  
_ Prisoner of love_  
_ Just a prisoner of love_  
_ I'm just a prisoner of love_  
_ A prisoner of love_

**Damn song! Is MTV showing this just to torture me....**

**This song....it's exactly what i feel. I AM A PRISONER OF LOVE.**

**No matter what I do, i just can't get Kyoko out of my mind! I keep running away from my feelings...**

**I don't' have the courage to confess to her. But I can't take this much longer, sooner or later I'm going to break.**

**I can't run away anymore. I have to face my feelings.**

**I'm a prisoner of my feelings.**

**Feelings of love to Kyoko....**

_I lied with a calm look_  
_ and laughed. It became annoysome_  
_ so I tried to find an easy way out. _

_ Begging for things that I do not have--blues._  
_ I am seeking for peace._  
_ I have it enough but keep fighting over it._  
_ I am chasing after the shadow of love._

**I lied to myself. Lied with my fake smile every time Yashiro tries to make me admit that i have feeling for her---trying to laugh it off.**

**I beg for thing i don't have. Wished that my parents were not hollywood stars. Wished i didn't ruin my life. Wished I didn't have to leave Kyoko**

**in Kyoto when we were i could tell Kyoko that I'm Corn. Wished that I didn't have to hide my identity and most of all... I wished for Kyoko's love.**

**All I want is a peaceful life...where I can show my true self. where there's no need to hide anything from anyone.**

_The boring days started to shine suddenly_  
_ since the day you appeared. _  
_ I felt I mind neither the solitude nor agony._  
_ I'm just a prisoner of love_  
_ Just a prisoner of love _

_ Prisoner of love_  
_ Prisoner of love_  
_ I'm a prisoner of love_

**You are my sunshine. Beforeii met you, my life held no meaning...just hatred and violence but you filled my heart with hope and love. you changed everything for me.**

_Both illed time and comforting time_  
_ Both the stormy day and sunny day, let us walk together _

_ I'm gonna tell you the truth_  
_ I choose the unknown hard path_  
_ I will call you my only friend_  
_ who supports me _

_ Pretentious strength and greed became meaningless_  
_ since the day I'm loved by you._  
_ Freedom and easiness became void when alone_  
_ I'm just a prisoner of love_  
_ Just a prisoner of love_

**Yes, I have made up my mind. I am going to tell her what i feel. Then we be together....in good times or bad times...we'll always be together.**

_Oh Almost there_  
_ Don't you give up_  
_ Oh I will never abandon you, ever _

_ When the horrifying reality separates us, _  
_ we are attracted to each other more strongly_  
_ I can still keep going for more and more_  
_ I'm just a prisoner of love_  
_ Just a prisoner of love _

_ The mundane days started to shine suddently_  
_ since the day my heart was stolen_  
_ I felt I mind neither the solitude nor agony _  
_ I'm just a prisoner of love_  
_ Just a prisoner of love_

**I don't care about the consequences. In my world, there's just me and her. She was the only one who managed to steal my heart. She's the source of my happiness. I'M JUST A PRISONER OF LOVE.**

_I'm a prisoner of love_  
_ Prisoner of love_  
_ Prisoner of love_  
_ I'm just a prisoner of love_  
_ I'm a prisoner of love _

_ Stay with me, stay with me_  
_ My baby, say you love me_  
_ Stay with me, stay with me_  
_ I won't let you be alone_

**I won't let her be alone anymore....I want her to stay with me......and say she loves me too.**

**well, here I go. I'm finally going to tell her how I feel. I'm going to take the risk and get this done for us. This is what love can do to a person. I'M JUST A PRISONER OF LOVE.

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

The song just ended.

During the song, Kyoko and Ren had been unconsciously inching their way towards each other.

Apparently, Kyoko was also thinking about her love for Ren during the song and decided to confess to him too.

And with one look in the eye, these two soon-to-be-lovers knew what the other was about to say.

and they kissed with such passion and love while moonlight shone upon them through the open window.

"I love you" Ren said.

"I know, so I take I'm you prisoner now as you are mine?", Kyoko replied in a teasing tone then flashed him her lovely smile.

Ren replied by giving her another passionate kiss.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~`The end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`


End file.
